Darkness cannot be broken
by hidden stranger
Summary: My fic on how the titans brought Raven into the group. What does she think of them? Is there a certain green changling she likes? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. You should've known that. But its okay don't worry.

It was a cold and stormy day at Titan Tower. Everyone seemed a little out of it and couldn't think of much to do. A beeping came from the central computer. "Someone's broken into the abandoned warehouse on sixth and twenty third AVE NE." Cyborg called. Robin, "Titans Go!"

They shortly arrived at the old warehouse and opened the door of the main entrance. Everyone looked around for anything suspicious and out of the ordinary. Starfire screamed, "Agghh!" Robin, "Starfire, what is it?" "Something just moved!" Cyborg turned on his shoulder lamp to scan the area. " Alright, if anyone's out here, just come on out!" said Robin as they continued to go through the warehouse. Beastboy morphed into a dog and tried to pick up a scent. "It's coming from over there." He pointed to a large wall of crates. Out of the corner of his eye, Cyborg saw a portion of a purple cloak dart behind one of the crates. " We know you're here, I'm giving you to the count of three until we blast you!" Robin called, his voice detected a hint of nervousness in it. Then a low monotone voice came from the shadows, "And I'm giving you to the count of zero to leave!" Black energy began to fill the room as everyone looked around. "Leave. Me. Alone. Go away NOW!" Beastboy dodged as a glowing chain came flying at him. Soon the entire room filled with black energy and began to shake as the electricity pulsed through it like blood. "If you do not leave now, I can bring this entire building down without hurting myself while you all lay under the crushed rubble!" Robin, "You're not stupid enough to do that!" Girl, "Oh so now I'm stupid am I? If you were actually smart you'd have left by now!" Beastboy, "Hey Robin, hate to say it, but maybe we'd better just call this off. I really don't think she's bluffing." The slight tip of worry in his voice seemed to finally drill through to the fearless leader. "Fine, but we'll meet again." he said to the pair of glowing eyes staring down at him from behind the crates. As they left, Beastboy looked behind him at the dark mysterious girl in the lonely warehouse. "Yes, we'll meet again alright." After they were out of the building, the darkness surrounding it lowered.

The next few nights, Beastboy could not stop thinking of that girl inside the warehouse. "Why does she want to be alone? Why is she hiding from everything?" These thoughts came across him every night and even when He and Cyborg were playing video games, he just couldn't concentrate. She was invading his life and didn't even have to be there to do it. Finally after two weeks he had to talk to her, no matter what would happen. He was a lady killer after all. Yet this situation, the lady might kill him, literally. He was almost out the door when Starfire noticed him. "Friend Beastboy, where is it you are going?" "God she talks like a poet or something," Beastboy thought, "I'm going to visit someone." Starfire, "Please be careful friend Beastboy, you don't know if she is dangerous or not." "Well, I guess I'll have to just find out for myself then, won't I?" And with that he formed into a hawk and took off. He quickly spotted the warehouse and descended. A wave of panic rushed over him, giving him second thoughts about this. "No, I must do this." He thought as he went up to the door. It creaked as he opened the door to reveal a dark inside. "H..Hello? Is anyone there?" His question was answered with a beam of energy shot towards him. "Agghh, don't shoot me, I just want to talk to you!" A low monotone voiced drifted down, "What could you possibly want to talk to me about? You just want to take me to your hideout and torment me." Beastboy, "Please, there is no one else here. Can I just talk with you a little bit, Please?" Out of the shadows a hovering dark purple cloak came towards him. The face was hidden except for the eyes and mouth. "Umm, hello." Beastboy squeaked out. He hadn't really thought of what to say ahead of time, so he knew he sounded stupid. "You can stop shaking now; I'm not going to hurt you." Her words relaxed him a tiny bit. "Well, what's your name? Mine's beastboy!" "Raven." she said with no expression at all. Beastboy's eye's had drifted from hers and scanned the rest of her outfit. She had a black leotard on and blue slippers. The leotard seemed to really bring out her hips and body. "Wow, she really has pretty legs!" he thought. "You really think so?" Beastboy, "I really think wha...wait a minute, you can read minds?" Raven, "Its one of my powers, yes." Beastboy, "Could you lower your hood, I want to see what your face looks like." Without hesitating, she pulled back her hood to reveal beautiful lavender hair and a blue jewel in the middle of her forehead. "I'm not as pretty as that one girl who was with you the night you invaded my space." Beastboy had his doubts about what she had just said. "I don't know, Starfire, the redheaded girl is pretty, but you are too." This comment made the dark girl's cheeks turn fire engine red as she blushed. "Uhh, thanks." Just then, a crate exploded. "Shit!" Raven muttered under her breath. Beastboy had a great idea, why not bring her to Titan tower and show her the team properly. " Hey...Raven, want to come with me to our place on the island overlooking the city?" This question seemed to have triggered something in the girl to have her lash out. " I knew it! You are a fake, you were just trying to get me to come with you so you could take everything I have which is nothing! Why did I ever believe you, I actually trusted you! But your just like all the others. They take you in and then destroy everyone and everything close to you!" Beastboy stood speechless, "Rae, I just wanted to..." "You want to hurt me, you want to have me tell you everything I am." She started to grow up to twenty feet and her eyes glowed a dark red. "If you value your life you will never come back here. EVER!" Her voice was not the little dark girl's anymore, It was now replaced with a demonic roar. Beastboy was not stupid, he knew she would actually kill him if she wanted. "I...I'm sorry!" he said as he headed towards the door. As he reached for the handle he could hear crying. She was now clutching her knees and hiding her face with her hood. She was muttering to herself something he couldn't hear. It was probably best if he just left her alone...for now.

After BB left, the dark girl was kicking herself, "He wasn't mean, he was just trying to accept me. Dammit, why did I snap like that?" She asked herself. But deep down she knew why, it was because she did not want to end up in the same position her mother had been in. Trapped, raped and forced to give birth to a half demon. Raven shuddered at the memory, coming here was to try and forget, not bring back. She looked around her dusty and dirty shelter in irritation. She knew she could not stay in this place forever. She needed to relocate, to find a place with warmth and food and shelter. Somewhere she could be in peace with herself, but where? The place she was thinking of would now be impossible to stay at, for she had just scared off the owners and forced to leave her alone. She can't go asking to stay at their house now, could she?

A/N) So, how is it so far? I'm thinking of material right now and any you have would be great to see in your reviews. I only have one request, please don't post reviews that just say, "This sucks!" If you don't like it, tell my why or what I did wrong so that I can fix it later. For everyone who does that, feel free to look at my profile to see just what I think of people who do that. See ya later!


	2. chapt 2 for the darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. Oh well, too bad for those who want to sue me. HAHAHAHA!!!

Chapter 2: my ignorance

"Damn. Damn Damn Damn Dammity Damn Damn!" She thought as she levitated across Jump City Park, still upset that she had blown her chance for a nice relaxing home to be in with people that wanted to help her. She knew that green little elfish boy only wanted to her to be safe and comfortable. Hmm, funny, no one ever cared for her at all. She had gotten through fifteen years of being alone and doing everything herself. She was now starting to get sick of being alone, it was nice at first but now it was just purely depressing.

While she floated across the grass, not making a sound, She saw a little girl crying next to the pond. As she began to approach behind her, a man came darting out of the bushes, waving some metal rod that looked painful. This man had obviously intoxicated himself to a full drunken angry state as he approached the little girl. "Little bitch! Trying to run away from me are you? I'll teach you to not run from your daddy!" He began to raise the steel rod back and then brought it down with tremendous force on the young girl's back. She screamed loud enough to raise the dead as her father continued to beat her again and again. Raven could not stand it anymore, she had been watching this whole ordeal from behind a fence and was really pissed. This scene had reminded her of Trigon and how he beat her and tried to destroy her. Raven's hands glowed death black with a furious energy throbbing, waiting to be released. " Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled, as she blasted the drunken man from the helpless girl. He flew about twenty feet before crashing into the pond and getting soaked. Raven came over and knelt down by the little girl. She tried to get up and run, but her body was damaged badly. " Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She cooed, being as gentle as possible with the frightened nine year old. As she looked over the girl's shoulder, she saw red splotches appearing on the tee shirt. "That bastard." She thought as she put her hands on the girl's wounds. Muttering to herself, the cuts and bruises began to disappear until she was completely healed. Raven looked down at the shocked child, who absolutely did NOT know what was going on and realized that her back didn't hurt anymore. " Thank you." She gasped in amazement, still trying to grasp everything that was happening. Raven, "What's your name?" the girl replied, "Silvia, what's yours?" " Raven,... Listen, you need to get back to your house and make sure your father doesn't get in until he's truly sorry for what he's done, okay?" The little girl nodded and then got up and walked out of the park. Raven looked across the lake to see the intoxicated man crawling out of the lake. The groundskeeper found his and carried him off, muttering about police and charges. Raven had a little party inside her head knowing she had stopped a child from being as helpless as she had been with her father. "You know, you would really look good as one of us." came a voice from behind her. She turned slowly to see the group of four she had met before. Raven, "Just how long have you been there?" Robin, "Long enough to know that you a true hero. A teen titan at least. If it is alright with you, we'd like you to be a member of our team." Raven, "But I chased you all away and threatened to crush you. How do you take me in after that?" The green one spoke, "Rae...Rav...Raven! that's it, you just helped a little girl from getting beaten to death. THEN, you healed her somehow I don't know. You showed that you're someone who cares for people as we do and that earns you a place in our team and home." The redheaded one with orangish skin spoke up then, "It is our wish that you come with us to our home, Please?" Raven looked around at the group. They seemed innocent enough, sort of like a family. A family of superheros. Raven, "Okay, I accept."

A/N: Well that's the new chapter and I'm working on the third right now. It is 11:00 pm and I am tired, nighty night, sleep right and don't get into a chainsaw fight. Sleep well everyone and read and review. I am so tire...SSSSSNNNNOOORREEEEEEE!!!


	3. welcome home

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything else.

A/N) Hey, thanks to all the reviewers out there for taking some time out to look at my story and R&R. You all had very good opinions and Yes, I know I need to space out my stories, I just forgot and didn't think to do it until after I'd posted the story. Thank you all very much!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Raven's mind was racing at this point. She had just been accepted to help fight crime, have

a place to stay and no longer be alone. The group of five began walking to the T car as the

mechanical one called it, got strapped in and drove off. Everyone was asking her questions,

all at the same time. This made Raven more reluctant to speak as the questions got deeper

than she wished to tell. Beast boy looked over at her and smiled. He wanted her to feel safe

and comfortable; he tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Then one joke lead to another

joke and another joke and another until Raven spoke up. "Do you think you could quit

trying to cheer me up, Beast Boy?" Beast boy quieted down and stared out the window

while his mind raced with thoughts about their new comrade. "Man, who is she, wow she's

fine and she's so mysterious." He then remembered about Raven's mind reading ability and

quickly shut his mind up. Starfire couldn't seem to quit staring at her new teammate in

amazement. "Where did you originate from friend?" Raven answered, "Azarath." Robin

looked behind the seat to look at Raven. "Azarath, isn't that the place of demons and evil?"

Raven looked slightly hurt at this comment, but answered his question. "Yes, some there

were demons, not all of them." Starfire could not stop herself, "Are you a demon?" She

asked and then cringed. Raven knew they would ask her about this later on anyway, so

what could it hurt to tell them right now? "I am only half demon, I have a human side to me

so I'm not evil, not very at least. I am still a person, I just am with a demon side to me. Does

that answer your question?" Raven replied with a hint of irritation. She didn't like being

asked about her past and it made her feel very uncomfortable. Starfire sat back down as

they reached the Titan Tower. Raved stared in awe, never had she see such an interesting

building. And it was huge, there must have been ten floors to it. They went inside and gave

Raven a chance to look around. "We'll have a room for you in a little while. But for now

you can either sleep in the living room or bunk with someone." Robin said, trying to get her

to relax and adapt to the new home. Raven thought to herself about what the consequences

would be of sleeping with another person( A/N, not like that) or sleeping in the HUGE living

room. She replied, "I think I'll just sleep on the couch if you don't mind." Beastboy was

somewhat disappointed at this, he had wanted to be a bed buddy to his new friend and

teammate. But he did not show it. It was late and they all needed to get to sleep for a long

day of training tomorrow. Beastboy, trying to be helpful, got Raven a pillow and a blanket

from the storage closet and set her bed up. "Thank you." She said in a monotone reply,

trying to be nice. Everyone went off to bed and went to sleep, Raven laid down on the

circular couch and got herself comfortable and closed her eyes to sleep. At 1:00 am,

Beastboy came out of his room, carefully closing the door to not wake anyone up. He went

downstairs tiptoeing and made his way to the kitchen. "Man, I hate my stomach." he said to

himself as me grabbed a Snickers out of the refrigerator and swallowed it in one bite. Just as

he was on his way back to his room, he heard a sound. It was coming from the living room,

he saw Raven on the couch sleeping with tears going down her face. "Mother I miss you so

much." she mumbled in her sleep. Beastboy turned into a kitten and climbed onto the couch

beside Raven. He nuzzled her arm and she sleepily wrapped her arms around him and he

nuzzled her face and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, its okay." He cooed to her, as she began

to relax and stop crying. They both fell asleep together in the warm tower as it began to

lightly snow outside in the sleeping city.

* * *

A/N, Well I'm back and I am sorry to have made you wait so long. I've been skiing in Canada, Big White to be exact and haven't had a lot of time on my hands. Man, if you only have basic cable up there, there's nothing to watch. I had to entertain myself with the nostalgic World of Peter Rabbit show. Boy that is ridiculous but anyway, remember to R&R and relax as much as you can cause the holidays are not going to stay for long. See ya, and have a great break! 


	4. apologies and insecurities

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen titans and never will

A/N, Thank you reviewers for your polite and warm reviews

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Dawn broke and light floated through the windows of titan tower.The red headed titan

came down from her sleep and glanced out the window at the new fallen snow, covering

the ground like a white security blanket. "So very peaceful earth season." She thought to

herself and turned around and went to the living room. There she found a sight too

adorable to not photograph. There was Raven, sound asleep with Beastboy in the form

of a kitten curled up in her arms purring. Starfire took the flash off her digital camera and

snapped a quick photo of the cute couple while they were in their dreamlike state.

Cyborge came down to make breakfast and also passed by the sleeping duo. He

couldn't help but smile, "Beastboy, she is gonna kill you." After a few more minutes

Raven's eyes sleepily opened to find her arms curled around Beastboy who was still

sleeping in his kitty form soundly. "Has he been there the entire night?" she wondered. "I

hope I didn't say anything in my sleep that made him come here." She then remembered

what she had dreamed about, her mother gone, alone in Azarath and at the hands of her

terrible father. She unraveled her arms from the sleeping changling and tried to get up

without waking him. Starfire came in, "I am sorry, I could not let the warm feeling

between friend Beastboy and you go unnoticed. I had to take a picture of you both to

keep." Raven looked at her strangely, "Warm feeling?" she replied not knowing exactly

what the alien girl implied. Starfire, "Well I came down here and saw you holding each

other while you were sleeping." Raven blushed, causing a table to explode. "Damn not

again.!" She said irritably as she rushed off down the hall leaving the Tamarian in

question. Robin saw Starfire standing still with a puzzled look on her face. "Hey Star,

what is it?" Robin asked, Starfire, "It concerns our friend Raven. We were talking and all

of a sudden the table detonated itself and she looked and acted as if it were somehow

her fault." The spikey haired leader stared at her like she had fish swimming out of her

eyes. "The table exploded? But how, all my detonation devices are in my room. Are you

saying this just happened randomly?" Starfire, "If randomly is the meaning for

unexpected then yes it did." While they were talking, Beastboy finally woke from his

spectacular dream of him and Raven walking down the beach together. He rubbed the

sleepiness out of his eyes and looked around. "Man how'd I get on the cou...uh oh." He

remembered why he had been on the couch, he was cuddled with Raven to calm her in

her sleep. "Man I hope she didn't take that too badly." He looked around the tower for

her till he finally came to the roof. "Would she be here?" His mind asked, as he opened

the door, doubting he'd find her. Near the roof's edge sat Raven, cross legged and eyes

closed chanting to herself. Beastboy had never understood meditation and didn't think it

was fun when he tried it. But he knew better than to interrupt her when she was in such

peace. He waited for her to wake up and open her eyes. When she did, she already

knew he was there, "Something you wanted?" She asked in a low monotone voice.

"Well I uh... was wondering if you were mad at me?" Beastboy said with a slight bit of

embarrassment in his voice. Raven, "What would I be mad for?" Beastboy looked at his

feet, "Well for sleeping with you(A/N, its not like that). I could sense you were lonely

and just wanted to make you feel safe." Raven looked at the green boy with

understanding eyes, "I usually like to be by myself, but it was nice of you to be there for

me. But for the future, I'll be fine on my own.." Beastboy nodded and asked if she

wanted to come down. "No, I need to be by myself for awhile." The changling went

back downstairs and began a game of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas with Cyborg.

Raven looked at the decending sunset with a lot of thought in her head bouncing around

like jumping beans. "Why did she let him sleep next to her, why did she want to be

alone, did she really want to be alone and why did she seem to be the nicest to

beastboy? All of these emotions were colliding together and she knew she had to go her

emotions home, Nevermore. Taking one of the few items she had ever kept, was a

strange mirror and looked into it and went inside it.

A/N, chapt five coming up in a few days and I had to work on homework so it may take some time. but it'll be up soon enough. Please R&R


	5. love, regrets mistakes and attacks

A/N, WWWWUUUZZZZ up, I finally got back to my story after having a slight case of year long writer's block and tons of homework that truly sucks. But thank you to all the reviewers for their support enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer : For god's sake I don't friggin own the teen titans...God!

It had been almost two months with the teen titans and Raven had her own room and a titan communicator. She now felt at home and comfortable with her surroundings. They had fought off three main villans in Jump City including Mumbo, Control freak and the infamous Slade. Beast boy began to realize how much this dark and mysterious girl ment to him inside, no matter how many times she ignored him or didn't laugh at his jokes.

He always tried to make sure she was safe and acted sort of like a slight bodyguard around her. She did seem to feel more comfortable around the green titan rather than the ego triping Robin or Cyborg. Starfire came to talk with her many times and tried to get her to go to the mall of the shopping as she said. Raven knew Beastboy liked her, even after the Terra incident, a woman who stole Beastboys heart and then smashed it. Raven Lothed her, she wanted to rip out Terra's little lungs and show them to her. But Terra was already incased in stone so she was over with. Raven felt sorry for Beastboy, even though he appeared cheery and pleased, she knew inside he was suffering.

"That bitch!" Raven found herself thinking as she walked up to the roof to meditate. She got to the top only to find a green dog, his head resting on the ledge of the tower. She walked over to him, "Hey BB." She said trying to be nice. Beastboy looked up to her violet eyes,"Hey Raven, whats up?" She could hear the ache in his voice as he tried to hide it. "Well, I actually came up here to talk to you. Listen I know you try and make it seem like you're okay, but I can tell that you're not." Bestboy stared at her for a minute, his jaw slightly agap. "You...you do? Oh well its not important." "Yes it is important, you are important to us Beastboy, you can't let her just drain you to nothing." Raven's last few words seem to dig into the green changling,"Well...there's more to it than just her, Raven, do you...uh...I mean and if you don't thats oka..." He was cut off with a kiss from her, wraping her arms around his back. THey embraced eachother, not wanting to go in just yet.

She finally released and helped him up as they walked back to their rooms. Beastboy looked at her, "Raven...I love you." He said just as a lamp exploded. "Thanks Beastboy, same." Beastboy went back to his room and fell asleep in the rememberance of their embrace.

Things were beginning to get a bit Dark when it came to Robin. His Slade obsession was completly taking over his mind, haunting with visions of the masked psychotic. Robin almost never came down from his room and was becoming more and more irratable twords the rest of the team. Raven was sitting on the couch reading, while Robin sat flipping channels trying to find something to watch. Raven looked over at him, "Couldn't you just watch one thing for once?" Robin Glared at her, his bad mood increaed a bit every minute. After a few minutes of this She finally locked the tv on one channel for him telepathically. Robin stood up, obivously very upset."You know, you could just watch tv in the other room, and not be such a bitch!" He yelled, waking up everyone. Beastboy came in half awake in time to see Robin smack his Raven across the face. Now, if anyone knows beastboy, you know he is VERY protective of the one he loves and will not stop to think about his actions. "Robin!" He screamed as he morphed into a tiger and tackled the masked marvel.His words were of pure deep and terrible rage, "You...hurt...my ...Raven!" Robin landed an uppercut to the tiger's jaw and dazed the changling for a second, robin tried to get in a swinging kick to the face but a gorilla hand grabbed his leg and slammed him into their table, smashing it in half. Beastboy's rage carried on as he morphed into a Trex and clamped his jaws around Boy wonder's head

Beastboy knew not to kill his teammate, but he could definatly scare him. His jaws were curren'tly wrapped around the boy's neck, not harming him, just holding him. Beastboy finally spat him out and morphed mback to his human form. Robin lay on the floor drenched in sweat and BB's drool, he was shaking hard enough to snap in half. "I...I am sorry." He said.

A/n, sorry to leave you there but i hope you liked it. I have to go right now but keep the reviews coming. THanks


End file.
